Dera
Dera, es un rifle Corpus desbloqueable a través de la investigación del laboratorio de energía en el dojo del clan. Es un arma usada por los tripulantes, aunque la versión disponible para los Tenno parece haber mejorado drásticamente en cuanto a precisión y potencia de fuego en comparación con el diseño estándar Corpus. Debido a su alta precisión, este rifle puede ser utilizado a largas distancias, a pesar del tiempo de vuelo del proyectil que posee. Esta arma se puede vender por la cantidad de 7.500 . Características Su daño primario es de . Ventajas: *Buen daño base. **Alto daño de – efectivo contra los Grineer. *No posee retroceso. *Precisión exacta. *Alta cadencia de fuego. Desventajas: *Bajo daño de y – haciéndola menos efectiva contra escudos y salud. * La Velocidad de vuelo de proyectil tienen tiempo de vuelo, haciendo los disparos a larga distancia más complicados. *Los proyectiles brillantes obstruyen la vista de los jugadores, haciéndose difícil apuntar mientras se dispara, sin embargo, esto se puede arreglar un poco cambiando el color de energía a un color más oscuro como negro o rojo. Colores como el verde, azul y amarillo pueden empeorar este problema. *Velocidad de recarga bajo el promedio. *Baja probabilidad crítica y multiplicador crítico. *Economía de munición ineficiente. Comparaciones Notas *Debe ser investigada en el dojo del clan y debes investigar la Prova primero. *Requiere una Forma y distintos componentes de investigación para su fabricación. *Los proyectiles rebotan en la burbuja de un tripulante anulador. *Lidiar con esta arma puede ser en un inicio complicado, pero una vez que el usuario se ajusta al tiempo de viaje, la alta precisión puede permitir disparar las balas que necesite. *A partir de la , al Velocidad de vuelo de proyectil para la Dera se ha duplicado, reduciendo a la mitad su tiempo de vuelo. De acuerdo con datamining, ahora debría ser 100 m/s lo cual suena mejor dado que la prueba previa del tiempo de vuelo antes era de alrededor de 50 m/s +/- 10 m/s. *Debido a que los proyectiles disparan a partir de cañones alternos, esto tiene un efecto de convergencia en donde las balas se encontrarán en el punto en el que se encuentra la retícula. Esto dará lugar a que las balas se crucen en un punto 'X' si se pierde su objetivo. Significa también que los efectos de calibre pesado son amplificados significativamente, ya que el cono efectivo de desviación de la Dera es el doble que de cualquier otra arma. *La Dera puede ser considerada como un rifle de asalto, debido principalmente a su cadencia de fuego y tamaño. *Si se compara con la Braton, un arma comprada con créditos la cual los nuevos jugadores tendrán un rápido acceso, la Dera tiene un ligero aumento en sus las estadísticas y un estado y cadencia de fuego ligeramente superiores. **Cabe señalar que la precisión perfecta y el mayor daño de perforación pueden ser ideales para configuraciones anti Grineer lo cual no sucede al compararla con el arma Braton. Consejos *Intenta reducir distancias contra los enemigos cuando sea seguro hacerlo, ya que una distancia reducida mejorará drásticamente tu habilidad de predecir la ubicación del objetivo cuando tus disparos lleguen. *Cámara dividida funciona en esta arma, sin embargo, los proyectiles viajan uno dentro del otro debido al retroceso del 0% de esta arma, haciendo que el segundo proyectil sea imposible de ver. Esta es una gran ventaja, ya que están esencialmente estás disparando más disparos sin retroceso. *Usar el mod mutación de munición de rifle puede ayudar a recuperar munición perdida cuando sea necesario, debido al consumo de munición semi-rápido del arma. Alternativamente, puedes traer algunos restauradores de munición de equipo. *A pesar de que la Dera tiene una precisión perfecta, agregar calibre pesado remueve cualquier ventaja de precisión que tiene sobre otras armas debido a que dispara desde dos diferentes cañones. Dicho en otras palabras, calibre pesado altera su precisión más que a cualquier otra arma. *De forma similar al rifle de asalto Karak, el cargador se vacía con mucha rapidez, y un tiempo de recarga por debajo de la media causa problemas contra grupos de enemigos, ya que se recarga frecuentemente. Se recomienda compensar esto añadiendo el mod de manos rápidas en rango máximo. *Debido a que causa principalmente daño de , es más efectiva en contra de los Grineer. Curiosidades *Cuando se introdujo al juego, el arma solo causaba 7 de daño debido a que usaba los mismos proyectiles que los tripulantes Corpus. *La Dera tiene una amplitud muy delgada y, visto desde el frente, es sólo unos pocos centímetros de ancho menor. **Dado el diseño utilitario y bloqueado del arma y al agarre de su empuñadura, la Dera probablemente sería muy incómoda de usar. Sin embargo, los tripulantes llevan trajes gruesos, por lo que esto puede ser de poca importancia. *Originalmente, la Dera sólo disparaba desde su cañón inferior, pero su versión más reciente alterna su disparo entre cañones, ambos golpeando en el mismo punto, independientemente del rango. *La animación de recarga no parece tener ningún beneficio aparte del movimiento mecánico, ya que no se ve ningun cargador o munición siendo agregado o removido. Se puede especular que se trata de algún procedimiento de disipación de calor de algún tipo. *En línea con el esquema latín de nomenclatura de la mayoría de las armas Corpus, la palabra Dera tiene sus raíces con el verbo latín derado el cual significa "rasgar o romper ". *A pesar de que la investigación Tenno de la Dera tiene exactitud perfecta, la Dera de los tripulantes no posee esta característica. *Antes del daño 2.0, el daño del láser de la Dera era más adecuado contra los escudos en comparación con su actual bajo daño de impacto. Por otro lado, también fue uno de los tipos de daño más débiles contra la armadura. Curiosamente, Piel de diamante clamaba reducir los daños causados por este tipo de daño obsoleto (actualmente reduce el daño de ). **Se puede convertir en un gran arma anti-Grineer mediante la adición de mods de perforación y radiación. Errores *Actualmente, la Dera, junto con otras armas basadas en energía, tales como la Cestra, no puede aumentar el daño de gota de antimateria. *Usar la Dera con salón de espejos de Mirage, puede causar extraños errores al apuntar. La mayoría de las veces, todos los disparos de todos los doppelgangers se centrarán en un solo lugar, a diferencia de la mayoría de los casos en los que dispararían en el mismo ángulo que tú lo harías. Moverse mientras se dispara, puede causar que los doppelgangers se seleccionen entre sí y esto causará que los proyectiles tengan dispersión aleatoria. Por último, los doppelgangers pueden ocasionalmente auto-seleccionar enemigos, independientemente de donde el jugador está realmente disparando (se requiere más pruebas). Multimedia Dera1.png DeraRifle.jpg|El rifle Dera en las manos de un lancero Corrupto. dera width.png|Demostrando el fino perfil de la Dera. DeraNewReloadAnimation.gif|Nueva animación de recarga para la Dera (Haz click para ver la imagen GIF). Warframe Dera CC options.png|La personalización de colores de la Dera. deradarthmufin.png Dera as a nerf gun.jpg Historial de actualizaciones *Daño aumentado de 22 a 30 *La posibilidad de estado aumentó del 10% al 22% *La probabilidad crítica aumentó de 2.5% a 8% *El daño crítico aumentó de 1.5x a 1.6x *La velocidad de recarga aumentó de 2,37 segundos a 1,8 segundos *Muy leve retroceso añadido *Dera series damage has been reduced in the Conclave *Increased the damage of the Dera in PvP *Dera damage increased in PvP *Fixed an issue that allowed the Dera to retain damage bonuses from Volt's Electric Shield, resulting in higher than normal damage *Dera is now available for use in the Conclave! *Tweaked the weapon fire sound effects on the Dera *Fixed Dera's Camo Skin not properly using color tints *Updated Dera and Sicarus firing sounds *Fixed Dera muzzle flash offset *Changes to Dera Rifle firing sounds *Updated visual effects for Dera muzzle flash *Dera muzzle flash is now affected by energy color! *Added custom reload sound and animation for Dera *Dera now shoots projectiles based on energy color *Fixed Dera not showing custom colors in Arsenal *Dera now uses both barrels *Fixed bolts always hitting to left of crosshair *Projectile Speed increased *Refined tint options *Increased Damage on Dera energy rifle *Introduced to the game }} Véase también * Tripulante, la unidad Corpus que utiliza la Dera. * Dera Vándalo, la variante Vándalo de esta arma. de:Dera en:Dera fr:Dera Categoría:Investigación Categoría:Corpus Categoría:Actualización 8